Sospechas
by Milla-chan
Summary: Pues el titulo lo dice todo. En este fic las sospechas jugaran un papel muy importante. Habra mucho romance como es mi costumbre pero tambien algo de batallas y todo es. No soy buena para los resumenes así que...JA NE!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa!!!!!! Bueno primero que nada ¬¬ no sea que alguien me valla a demandar. -_- aunque no les sirve de mucho por que no tengo un peso $ $ Bueno!!!! Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, un genio!!! Al que adoro por crear a todos estos personajes ^_^sobretodo a mi Aoshi-sama... será que conoce a alguien que se le parezca??? Si es así que me lo mande je je Pero ablando en serio... espero que les guste el fic. Es una de mis tantas ideas locas, pero esta vez no será puro romance... aunque si será un 99% no lo puedo evitar!!! Yo soy así. Pero are todo lo posible por que tenga misterio, aventura y... si se puede algo de las batallas que son tan características de Rurouni Kenshin ne?? Bueno... directo al fic!!!!!  
  
Cap1: Una visita inesperada  
  
Era muy temprano aún cuando un par de cristalinos ojos verdes se notaron en aquel cuarto. Aun estaba algo dormida y por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar que era lo que había perturbado su sueño. Permaneció allí un buen rato, inmóvil, con la vista fija en el techo como si pudiese atravesarlo y ver como asomaba el sol entre aquellas nubes rojas que tanto la cautivaban.  
  
Mmm... Ya no tiene sentido preocuparme por eso... después de todo siempre es por lo mismo - y aquella expresión de suma tristura que no era habitual en ella volvió a aparecer como cada vez que pensaba en él.  
  
Sin embargo aun no lograba que su cuerpo se levantara. ¿Para que hacerlo? Sería lo mismo de siempre... desayunar con todos, salir a hacer las compras, ayudar en el restaurante, llevarle su te a Aoshi-sama... ¡eso nunca cambiaría!  
  
Una y otra ves se oyeron los golpes en la puerta de aquella habitación "¿Mmm? ¿Quién será tan temprano? Quizás Omasu necesite ayuda con el desayuno..."  
  
Misao-dono ¿puedo pasar? - aquella dulce voz... aquel *dono*  
  
"No puede ser demo..." Misao se paro rápidamente y abrió la puerta de par en par para poder confirmar su sospecha.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Kenshin!!!! - se abalanzo sobre su amigo en un efusivo abraso que este recibió con una sonrisa.  
  
Qhayo Misao-dono. Gomen, se que la desperté temprano demo... me gustaría que me acompañara a la sala ya todos están allí...  
  
Kenshin-san sabes que para mi no es problema demo... ¿cómo así que todos? Yo debí ser la primera en ser despertada.  
  
Hai comprendo Pero Okina nos comento que ayer por la noche acababa de llegar de una misión y quisimos dejarla descansar mientras desempacábamos.  
  
Bien, solo espera que me cambie y me lave ¿si?  
  
Ie no es necesario Misao-dono así esta bien.  
  
Demo... - pero Kenshin comenzó a arrastrar a una muy somnolienta Misao que aún no terminaba de comprender el por que de la repentina llegada de su amigo y menos la razón de aquel apuro.  
  
Al llegar a la sala todos voltearon a verles y Misao pudo comprobar que todos estaban allí incluso...Aoshi... ¿por qué estaría él ahí? ¿Había otra batalla? Solo eso explicaría el por que de su presencia "Oh Kami por favor no dejes que el pelee otra vez te lo ruego. Ya esta muy lejos de mi como para que lo alejes más"  
  
Valla, valla, pero solo mírate comadreja - la vos de Sano sonaba burlona mientras la recorría con una, no muy *prudente* mirada. Pero algo era cierto ¡¡Que cambio!! En aquellos dos últimos años que no se habían visto Misao había cambiado mucho. Bueno era de esperarse que en algún momento crecería más demo... nunca se hubiera imaginado que tanto. Como estaba durmiendo asta hacía un rato Misao llevaba su cabello suelto y una yukata blanca (larga, como la que usa Kaoru, al menos se la vi en varios capítulos) y se podría decir que aquella yukata era más generosa para marcar sus curvas de lo que era su ropa diaria, sin mencionar de aquel gran cambio en su silueta.  
  
¿Qué tanto miras cabeza de pollo?  
  
¿Yo? Nada que va  
  
¡No me busques Sagara por que sino... - aquella si era la Misao que conocía, peleando con el como desde el primer día.  
  
¿Sino que comadreja? ¿qué me puedes hacer tú?  
  
Ya vas a ver!!!! - pero antes de que se abalanzara sobre Sano Kaoru la había cogido por un brazo.  
  
¿No saludas? - Misao se voltio para ver a su amiga y olvidando su enojo le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
¡¡¡Kaoru!!! No sabes cuanto te extrañe - y las dos amigas se abrasan como las hermanas de alma que eran - demo... ¿que hacen aquí?  
  
Pues si ustedes dos se callaran ya estarías enterada - le respondió con muy mala cara Yahiko.  
  
¿Y a ti quien te pregunto enano?  
  
¿A quien le dices enano?  
  
Maaa Maaa ¡amigos por favor! ¿podemos sentarnos? - los dos se detuvieron y siguieron a Kenshin asta la sala de té donde todos se sentaron.  
  
¿Y bien? Dinos Himura ¿qué los trae por aquí? - entonces por primera vez en el día Misao voltio a ver a su abuelo que estaba justo al lado de... " mou!! Baka no te sonrojes ¿no ves que se va a dar cuenta? Vamos Misao!!!! Vamos, algo de auto control // es que esos ojos // ya, ya!!! Contrólate, recuerda como el te trata siempre... // si demo...// demo nada y presta atención que parece que esto es algo importante!!"  
  
Bueno, primero que nada lamento si los e asustado por la prisa demo...es que aunque no es algo grave si es muy importante que lo hagamos cuanto antes.  
  
Igual de importante es que dejes de dar vueltas Himura ¿qué pasa? - si había algo que Misao no tenía era paciencia. De por si su carácter era muy alegre y vivas, no sé podía estar quieta y ni que decir de su curiosidad.  
  
Gomen... Bueno, vinimos aquí primero por que nos queda de paso y segundo por que nos gustaría que nos acompañen Misao-dono.  
  
¿Qué los acompañe? ¿peor a donde?  
  
Vera hace unas semanas recibimos una carta en el dojo, nos costo mucho decidirnos demo... al final decidimos responder. Tenga - le decía a Okina mientras le extendía una carta que acababa de sacar de su Gi.  
  
Veamos....  
Estimado señor Himura y compañía:  
Les envío esta carta en busca de su ayuda.  
Estoy al tanto de su participación en la lucha contra  
Shishio Makoto y el resto del Jupon Gatana hace dos años.  
En estos momentos me veo en la necesidad de pedirle a usted  
y a todos aquellos que participaron en esta lucha a pedirles  
su ayuda lo antes posible.  
Como han de imaginarse el motivo es una difícil misión, una lucha  
en la que no puedo asegurar que venzan. Por eso le pido a todos aquellos que estén dispuestos, a que se presenten  
en la mansión Shintoku, ubicada en la isla Aoga-shima.  
No tendrán problemas para encontrarla pues es la única  
construcción en la isla.  
  
Atentamente:  
Nicolas Hender  
  
Ya veo... ¿tienes idea de donde queda esta isla - el anciano hablaba sin quitar la vista de aquella carta.  
  
Pues...me temo que no. Sé que es una torpeza de mi parte.  
  
Demo...¿entonces como es eso de que te quedamos de paso?  
  
Bueno yo...- mientras a todo el Kenshin-gumi le salían gotas en la cabeza- je je  
  
Bueno Misao, el problema es que no sabemos donde queda y pensamos que ustedes, con la red de información de los Oniwabanshus podrían averiguarlo enseguida.  
  
Ya veo... son los bakas más grandes que e visto en mi vida - y todos caen de espaldas.  
  
Oye comadreja!!! Ni que tu supieras donde queda.  
  
Pues claro que sé!!!! no soy tan bestia como tu cabeza de pollo.  
  
No te creo.  
  
¿Es eso cierto Misao? - Okina parecía extrañado al igual que el resto de los onis ¿de donde Misao conocía esa isla?  
  
Si es cierto demo... es imposible que te hallan escrito desde esa casa... por que es mía.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO???????!!!!!!!!!! - fue la respuesta inevitable de todos...bueno todos excepto Kenshin que solo dice ORO y Aoshi que...bueno el nunca dice nada... aunque miraba a Misao fijamente como pidiéndole una explicación.  
  
Pues eso... los Shintoku son la familia de mi madre y yo soy la única heredera así que por lo tanto la casa me pertenece. Allí vivían mis abuelos asta que murieron y mi madre utilizó la casa como un lugar de veraneo al que íbamos cada tanto...no e vuelto a ir desde que ella murió... - la sorpresa fue sustituida por sentimiento de culpa y lastima en todos sus amigos... con aquello solo hacían sufrir a Misao.  
  
Milla... no hace falta que tú vallas...  
  
Jiya!!! Claro que iré!!!! Alguien esta en MI casa y sin MI permiso por lo tanto esto es asunto mío. Ahora... Esa isla se encuentra en Japón demo...es tan alejada que no es muy conocida y la verdad es que la descubrieron por un accidente cuando un barco de la isla Ko-jima fue arrastrado en una tormenta asta allí.  
  
¿Ko-jima?  
  
Si, Aoga-shima se encuentra lejos de aquí pero podremos tomar un barco en Osaka y pagar por que nos lleven especialmente allí, ya que ningún barco anda por esos lugares.  
  
Ya veo... - Okina no sabía que hacer... ese viaje no sería nada bueno para Misao pero el no podía impedírselo y los años no le permitían ir a él.  
  
Misao... - aquella voz de ultratumba... por un momento Misao se había olvidado de el al recordar viejos tiempos y entonces... aparecía el ¡¡que castigo!! Tenerlo siempre presente. Todos miraron a Aoshi incrédulos por su participación en la conversación - es necesario que vallas y averigües lo que ocurre allí al igual que todos ustedes deben responder a ese pedido demo... ¿no han pensado... por que eligieron justo esa isla? El echo de que este vinculada con Misao es muy bueno por que eso ayudaría a que no rehusaran la oferta y que quede tan lejos... sin ningún barco que pase por allí... es el lugar perfecto para una trampa, si algo nos pasa allí nadie se enteraría.  
  
Aquella posibilidad dejo tan pensativos a todos que ni siquiera se extrañaron por el hecho de que Aoshi hubiera hablado más de dos palabras juntas. Era verdad... corrían un gran riesgo yendo pero al mismo tiempo no podían eludir aquel viaje...debían ir sin importar nada.  
  
Pues yo pienso ir igual, me muero por una pelea!! - la animada voz de Sano rompió el hielo y luego de el todos se comenzaron a sumar a la expedición.  
  
Bien, Masu, Okon, Shiro y Kuro se quedaran cuidando del Aoiya y tú Jiya, te quedaras aquí buscando toda la información que encuentres sobre los cambios recientes en le lugar y sobre ese tal Nicolas Hender... ya veremos que quiere y que hace allí - Misao se quedo pensando por un tiempo y luego miro a Aoshi- ¿Aoshi-sama viene? - este asiente levemente como respuesta - bien... habrá que avisarle al cara de lobo...después de todo el participo en la batalla con Shihio no podemos excluirlo...  
  
Que!!!! ¿con el cara de lobo? Ni loco!!!!!  
  
Tú te callas cabeza de pollo que ni que tú fueras una maravilla.  
  
¿Qué dijiste comadreja? - y así empezaron a pelear olvidándose por completo de lo sucedido.  
  
Yo le avisare - Kenshin salía de la puerta cuando Aoshi lo agarra por un hombro.  
  
Te acompaño.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Bueno, creo que lo dejo por aquí... tengo escrito de Física y todavía no empese a estudiar. Espero que les allá gustado y si no pueden mandarme todas las quejas a: paucollazo@hotmail.com Aunque si no son quejas mejor ^_^ O dejarme un review, cualquier cosa de los dos me viene de maravilla.  
  
Por cierto... en este fic quiero poner un poco más madura a Misao ¿se nota? Aunque claro esta que el cambio será de apoco por eso aunque tiene ciertas cosas como las pelea s con Sano y Yahiko.  
  
Ahh!!!! Y si son fanáticas de otras parejas además de Aoshi y Misao, no se preocupen por que pondré un poco de todos...bueno excepto de Megumi es que no me pareció lógica su participación en la historia demo...si lo desean puedo poner algo de ella con Sano ^_^solo avísenme.  
  
JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Cap 2

Cap2: Una tras otra las pequeñas bocanadas de humo salían por la boca de aquel hombre de ojos ámbar. Ya veo - dijo luego de un largo rato mirando a las dos figuras que tenía frente a el - y... mmm...eso de Makimachi... ya!! Sea como sea, yo voy. Imagino que tienen todo listo ne??  
  
Pues...eso creo - el pelirrojo estaba que no sabía donde meterse. Por un lado el nunca le tubo temor a Saito, ni mucho menos demo... el reconocía aquella expresión en su rostro... y ese rostro le decía que no saldría de aquella isla sin antes saldar cuentas con aquel okami.  
  
Entonces yo arreglare todo para el viaje, nos veremos mañana por la mañana en los muelles. Antes de que salga el sol debemos haber zarpado.  
  
¿Tanta urgencia? - por primera vez desde que había llegado a la estación de policía Aoshi Shinomori se había dignado a decir palabra.  
  
Esto parece ser muy prometedor ¿piensas ir o te quedaras meditando?  
  
Yo...  
  
Antes que digas nada recuerda esto Shinomori, tu "protegida" - dice de forma irónica- esta en el centro de todo esto ¿la dejaras sola?  
  
No tienes que decírmelo Haime, lo sé de sobra. - "además... no confío en el... no pareció sorprenderle todo esto. Y eso de ayudar a Batusai tan fácilmente...el sabe algo que no nos quiere decir... debo vigilarlo."  
  
********* Misao!!!!!!! Ven que te necesito para algo - el grito de Kaoru se escucho por todo el Aoiya logrando que se escuchara desde la planta alta asta la baja donde estaba Misao.  
  
Ya voy!!!!!  
  
Subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras escuchaba los murmullos que provenían de su habitación. Y cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver a Kaoru, Omasu y Okon revolviendo todas sus cosas.  
  
¿Pero que diablos creen que están haciendo?!!!!!  
  
Tu te callas!!! - Kaoru fingía un tono de enfado aunque parecía querer saltar de la alegría. Cinchó de Misao asta dejarla tirada en el futon - Bien!!! Ahora nos escuchas.  
  
La verdad es que Misao no entendía nada pero no se atrevió a decir palabra viendo las caras de sus amigas y al ver como estas la rodeaban paradas mientras que ella se encontraba sentada en el futon.  
  
Ahh... bien las escucho ¿qué sermón tienen preparado?  
  
Ningún sermón, a estas alturas es una orden!!!!! - el tono suave de Omasu parecía serio y disgustado pero en seguida volvió su tierna sonrisa a su rostro y miro a Misao con eterno cariño - Vamos Misao!!! Ya sabemos que lo de Aoshi-san te hace muy mal demo... piensa que todo esto es una oportunidad para cambiar.  
  
Claro!!! No des la batalla por perdida aun puede ser que Aoshi-san te ame.  
  
Misao bajo su rostro ante las palabras de Okon "¿por qué es siempre lo mismo? ¿qué no lo entienden? Quiero olvidarlo, olvidarlo para siempre!!! Quiero creer que esta muerto que ya no existe para mi!!!! ¿cómo pueden insinuar que el sienta algo por mi? Llevo dos malditos años a su lado, sin quejarme, sin decir palabra, atendiendo todos sus gustos y asta ahora no e recibido ni un arigato. Yo lo odio!!!!!! Yo no le pedía mucho... diablos!!! Ni siquiera la pedía que me amara solo quería que me dejara estar a su lado yo..." pero una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla alertando a sus amigas que se le acercaron intentando animarla.  
  
Vamos Milla!!! Arriba esos ánimos!!!... Mira si ese baka no sé da cuenta de lo mucho que vales es por que no sirve para nada oki??? - Kaoru la abrasaba  
  
fraternalmente pero Misao la empujo haciéndola a un lado y explotando por primera vez en dos años.  
  
¡¡¡¿Y tu que te crees?!!!! ¿O me dirás que no e intentado olvidarlo? Kuso!!! Yo lo intento... lo intento por todos los medios demo... yo no puedo!!! Juro por Kami-sama que no dejo de repetirme lo mismo, que es un maldito baka, un témpano de hielo, que no tiene sentimientos demo... no puedo!!!!!!!  
  
Misao....yo... - pero Kaoru no sabía que decir al igual que Omasu y Okon. Solo atino a volver a abrazar a su amiga mientras las otras se les unían.  
  
Misao... me gustaría tener la solución para esto... daría cualquier cosa por ayudarte amiga demo... no puedo... no puedo, al igual que no puedo conseguir que Kenshin se fije en mi!!! Aunque no lo creas estamos igual y no hay nadie que te entienda mejor que yo. Milla...esto no debes hacerlo por el sino por ti. Debes cambiar por tu felicidad y la de los que te amamos....vamos Misao!!! Vuelve a ser la de antes.  
  
Kao yo... yo no puedo ser la de antes demo... te prometo que mejorare... y tu prométeme una cosa amiga...  
  
¿Nani?  
  
No te rindas oki?? Ese baka de Kenshin sé que te ama y tarde o temprano te lo dirá... quizás... tu debas tomar la iniciativa... ya no lo sé, en verdad... creo que si en esta vida no tomas riesgos puede que pierdas oportunidades muy valiosas. Hazme un favor y no pierdas al amor de tu vida cuando lo tienes al alcance de tu mano.  
  
Misao yo... - pero ya su llanto no le permitía hablar. Se aferro con fuerza a su amiga y se dejo llevar por el río de lagrimas que hacía mucho que pedían ser derramadas y se contenían en aquellos profundos ojos.  
  
En eso Omasu se incorporo seguida por Okon e intentó poner su mejor cara. Con una sonrisa que logro frenar las lagrimas de las dos más jóvenes.  
  
Bueno... ya vasta de llantos ne?? Lo importante es que tienen una oportunidad de mejorar frente a sus ojos y no pueden dejarla escapar. Y si quieren que todo salga bien será mejor que se preparen desde ahora.  
  
Omasu y yo las ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Bien... primero que les parece si asemos un pequeño cambio para llamar la atención... y luego ya veremos.  
  
¿Cambio? - la cara de Misao era de total curiosidad pero pronto empezó a sacar cuentas y...- A no!!! Eso si que no!!! No me meteré un estúpido kimono!!!! Y menos uno de esos que están de moda...tan cargados y escotados...no señor yo vestida así no voy a ningún lado!!!  
  
¿A no? - los ojos de Okon brillaron maliciosamente - pues no hay problema Milla. Chicas dejémosla tranquila ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, yo me voy a ver si Okina necesita algo. Las otras dos se miraron sin entender nada pero asintieron y siguieron a Okon fuera de la habitación, asta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para que Misao no las escuchara.  
  
Pero Okon ¿qué fue eso? - Kaoru no sabía si estar sorprendida o enojada.  
  
Pues muy sencillo. Por más que obliguemos a Misao para que use kimonos y todo lo demás ¿eso de que servirá si ella no cambia su actitud y desea mejorar?  
  
Si demo...tenemos que ayudarla no podemos quedarnos sentadas sin hacer nada.  
  
Es que ya lo hemos hecho Kaoru-san y más de lo que imaginas.  
  
Para mañana más tardar Misao ya estará lista.  
  
Bueno... si ustedes lo dicen  
  
*********** Ya entiendo!!! ¿y que tipo de kimono desean llevar???  
  
Sakura Toyotomi miraba divertida la escena. Ella conocía de sobra a Misao como para saber el motivo de aquella cara... Misao odiaba los kimono aunque ella juraría que con uno aquella niña haría milagros.  
  
Pues bien Milla de esta no te salvas ne??? Je je!!! Me parece muy bien. Y ya que de todas formas tendrás que usar uno ¿cuáles te gustan?  
  
Y yo que sé ¿no son todos iguales? - Misao había estado de mal humor todo el camino pero. No por el hecho de que tuviera que usar kimono sino por el sino por la forma en que la habían manipulado sus amigas. Ellas sabían que si se oponían y llevaban a Misao a la fuerza no les serviría de nada dejaron que por la noche Misao se torturara a si misma para a la mañana siguiente estar lista y dispuesta para hacer aquel cambio.  
  
Pero mira que eres baka!!! - Okon le propino un golpecito en la cabeza y se volvió para ver a Sakura - Sakura-san usted que sabe tanto de esto ¿no podría darle unos consejos a Misao? Mientras Kaoru-san elige alguno que le guste.  
  
Perfecto!! ¿vienes Milla?  
  
Y con esto Misao se dispuso a seguir a la mujer que la llevo a una de las habitaciones de la casa en donde tenía todas las paredes excepto una cubiertas por estantes con kimonos de toda clase. Y en la otra pared había una ventana que iluminaba todo dándole un tono alegre y a su lado un espejo que iba del suelo asta el techo.  
  
Bien déjame ver... con esos ojos...  
  
Y así Sakura comenzó a sacar varios kimonos haciendo que Misao se probara cada uno de ellos y al final se quedo con tres aunque el ultimo...  
  
¡¡¡¿Estas loca?!!!! Pero si se me ve todo que vergüenza!!!  
  
Misao llevaba puesto un kimono algo similar al de Yumi, con el mismo cuello (bueno, no tan abierto) y de un color rojo sangre. El kimono estaba bordado con flores negras que hacían juego con el obi del mismo color, este ultimo era muy elaborado.  
  
Pero si te ves preciosa!!!! Con esto mataras a más de uno!!! ¿qué crees que pensara ese cubito de hielo cuando te vea?  
  
¿Cubito de hielo? Veo que te das mucho con Omasu y Okon ¬¬  
  
Pero algo era cierto... se veía preciosa al igual que con los otros dos kimonos. La diferencia que había con este era que este era el kimono de una mujer provocativa, que atraería las miradas de todo mundo. Y lo que a Misao le dolió fue que justo ese le quedaba a la perfección. " Que vergüenza!!! Vaya que mi figura a cambiado!!! Si Aoshi me ve con esto se muere // je je!! Pero eso era lo que querías ne??//si demo... quizás lo use luego pero por ahora usare los otros// cobarde!!!// no soy cobarde!!! Bueno... un poco..."  
  
Ahí!!!! Pero si te ves de ensueño Milla!!! - Kaoru entro a la habitación corriendo asta quedar junto a su amiga. Llevaba un kimono azul claro con un obi de un azul más oscuro todo esto le resaltaba mucho el brillo de sus ojos y para sorpresa de Misao noto que este otro era un poco escotado igual que el de ella.  
  
No me siento cómoda Kao  
  
Bueno la verdad es que yo tampoco demo... ¿no que en la vida hay que tomar riesgos? ¿qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar? Je je!! Será divertido ver las caras de esos bakas!!! Me muero por ver que dice Yahiko.  
  
Ja ja ja!!! Seguro que nunca más se le ocurre decirte bussu.  
  
Pero ¿sabes? Te falta algo - Okon se paro detrás de Misao y con delicadeza comenzó a soltar su cabello de aquella apretada trenza y lo peino cuidadosamente dejando que cayera liso por la espalda de Misao - Y... quizás un poco de rubor...  
  
Ya!!! Bastante con todo lo que he hecho.  
  
¿Te as visto en el espejo Misao-chan? - Omasu seguía tan dulce como siempre.  
  
Pues...no. La verdad es que no me quiero llevar un susto.  
  
Je je!! Ven aquí - la agarro por un brazo y la coloco frente al espejo.  
  
Misao no podía creer lo que veía. ¡¡¡¿Esa era ella?!!! ¡¡¡ Imposible!!!! Frente al espejo solo pudo ver a una mujer muy atractiva y que de niña no tenía nada.  
  
************ Va!!!! ¿y por que tiene que venir el okami?  
  
Cuidado con lo que dices tori atama te puede salir caro!!!!  
  
¿A si? Pues ven y de muéstralo!!  
  
Sano!!! Por favor no peles más con Saito-san - el pelirrojo lo sujetaba por la espalda intentando que Sano no se abalanzara sobre el recién llegado.  
  
Pues entonces responde mi pregunta Kenshin ¿por qué tiene que venir él?  
  
Maa maa!!! Sano el también esta invitado, recuerda que en la carta decía...  
  
Sé muy bien lo que decía la maldita carta pero yo no quiero viajar con el.  
  
Mira mocoso deja de hacer berrinche por una pavada ¿quieres?  
  
Ohhh!! Ya veras!!!!  
  
Y así el frente del Aoiya se convertía en un campo de batalla.  
  
La noche ya estaba cayendo y las chicas no llegaban eso estaba preocupando a Aoshi. O mejor dicho lo que a Aoshi le preocupaba era que Misao no llegaba. Desde la llegada del Kenshin-gumi con aquella carta no solo se había preocupado las veinticuatro horas del día por Misao sino que sus ruidosos invitados le prohibían la meditación que ya extrañaba y que en esos momentos no le servía para escapar de Misao.  
  
konichiwa minna!!!! - la alegre vos de Misao se escucho en la puerta y los tres hombres que se habían enroscado en aquella pelea se habían callado por completo.  
  
Aoshi se levanto lentamente de su asiento junto a Okina y ambos fueron a recibir a la muchacha, la diferencia esta en que Okina fue más rápido que volando y Aoshi fue lentamente como quien no tiene ganas.  
  
¿Qué les pasa a todo ustedes? - la vos de Kaoru sonaba molesta pero aun así  
  
obtuvo respuesta de los estupefactos hombres.  
  
Demo bussu!!..comadreja!!! - Yahiko quería encontrar un comentario indicado  
  
para molestarlas pero la sorpresa no lo dejaba.  
  
¿Y que les parece? - Misao se adelanto y les mostró a todos el evidente cambio dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta ( ¬¬ Aoshi no esta incluido)  
  
Demo...coma...Misao... - Sano iba a decir algo pero cuando aquellos ojos verdes posaron su mirada en los suyos se quedo sin palabra.  
  
Pues bien parece que no van a decir nada. Que descorteses!!! - Kaoru parecía muy enojada aunque por dentro disfrutaba a pleno de la cara de Kenshin.  
  
Pues... Señoritas se ven preciosas. Me alegra el cambio ¿hay algún motivo en especial? - la vos alegre de Okinba se torno algo...¿insinuante? al decir esto ultimo.  
  
Okina baka hentai!!! ¿Peor en que estas pensando? - Okon le dio de golpes dejándolo tendido en el suelo.  
  
Je je!! No hay nada en especial solo queríamos vernos bien para el viaje ne Milla??  
  
Ehh...si, claro!! Son como unas vacaciones je je!!! - pero no hubo quien no las mirara con desconfianza - Pero bueno!! ¿y cual es el problema? En cualquier caso eso es asunto nuestro? A ver ¿saben algo de ese tal Nicolás Hender?  
  
Pues no mucho Milla - le responde Okina mientras se levanta del suelo - la verdad es que de *Nicolás Hender* no se sabe nada. Solo se sabe de Albert Hender y este murió hace cinco años y sin dejar descendencia.  
  
Ya veo...¿tenía algún pupilo que pudiera adoptar su apellido?  
  
Pues... no lo había pensado. Aunque lo dudo mucho por que este hombre era un mafioso de primera y... no lo creo... déjame ver ¿si Milla?  
  
Si...mmm.... ¿Y de la isla?  
  
Lo siento pero mis espías desde aquí no saben nada. Lo que si saben es que en estos últimos años han llegado muchos cargueros (barcos de carga) a la isla y nada se sabe de su contenido.  
  
Ya!! Pues nosotros partimos mañana - Saito los interrumpió haciendo que todos voltearan a verle.  
  
¿Cómo así okami? ¿desde cuando tú decides eso? - Sano se le acercaba buscando pelea pero Kenshin se interpuso.  
  
Yo se lo pedí Sano. ¿Mañana?  
  
Si mañana a las 5:00 am ¿entendido? - todos asienten - pues yo me voy, solo venía a decirles eso. Nos vemos mañana, no lo olviden!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ N.d.a: KONICJHIWA MINNA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Como están todos?????? Bueno primero que nada gomen por demorarme tanto!!! Soy una baka demo... últimamente ando muy ocupada. Primer punto: Los profes con sus entupidos escritos. Buahh!!!! Me quieren comer viva. Segundo punto: -_- Ya sea por adolescencia o no. Ando en un bajón depresivo que ni se imaginan, pero ya fui a ver a un medico por eso. Tercer punto: je je!!! En mi familia hay un nuevo integrante!! Un pequeño labrador (un perro para los que no sepan) de tan solo 43 días de vida. Así que esta escritora a estado haciendo el papel de madre por un buen rato. Y como se imaginan con todo esto me e podido sentar,muy pero MUY poco en la comp. Bueno espero que me entiendan y puedan perdonarme.  
  
Bien aquí les dejo este nuevo cap. Que les parece???? La verdad es que no sé si la esena en que Misao y Kaoru se desahogan salio muy mal demo... lo hice tal cual la vida real, pues el fic algo tiene que ver con mi pequeña vida.  
  
Oki!!! Pues quiero mandar unos saludos enormes a todas mis amigas que hace tanto no veo.  
  
Misao Makimachi futura de Shinomori (si lo atrapo) : Buahhh!!! Shishou te extraño un montón!!! ¿dónde te as metido? Va!! La culpa es mía demo... ya te deje dos reviews y pienso dejarte más, además si no me equivocó ya te deje un mail. Onegai!!! Respóndeme si??? Espero que te halla gustado el fic. Ahh!!! Ya casi termino con "Prejuicios" y felicitaciones por tus historias que las amo.  
  
Hibari: snif... otra de mis grandes amigas y a la que extraño mucho. Odio no poder verme con ustedes tanto como me gustaría. ¿Cómo estas Hibari? Espero que muy bien la verdad es que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Tu nueva historia "Dulce engaño" me encanta!!! Ojala y Misao no se enoje mucho cuando se entere sobre la verdad de Aoshi. Y por cierto... sobre la foto de Kagami.... KAWAIII!!!! Ese si que es oponente para mi Aoshi-sama. Peor aclaro, Aoshi es único e inigualable!!!! Nos vemos pronto amiga!!!!  
  
Misao19: je je!! Ati hace poco que te conozco pero siendo sincera Me caes de maravilla!!! Enserio. Déjame felicitarte por que tus historias son geniales. La nueva, "Amazonas" pues la verdad es que me encanta. Parece ser de lo más romántica, además ese mundo de las Megamis que as descrito me encanta!!! Por favor continúa pronto. Voy a ver si te puedo dejar un review. Besos y cuídate mucho!!!!  
  
M. S. Arashi: Konichiwa!!!! Y la verdad que Arigato por tus reviews. Me alegra mucho saber que te a gustado mi historia. Espero que este cap también te halla gustado. Por favor sigue en contacto si??? Bueno, nuevamente arigato!!! Y mucha suerte!!!  
  
Cleoru: Konichiwa amiga!!! De ti no recibí un review por este fic demo... yo no puedo evitar saludarte por que eres mi amiga y siempre te tendré presente. Mucha suerte con tus fics!!! Veo que sigues muy bien y la verdad es que as logrado tu propósito principal. Eres una gran escritora!!!! No lo olvides y sigue con esos ánimos si??? Un beso enorme.  
  
Pau: Konichiwa amiga!!! Como estas??? La verdad es que no pude averiguar nada de tu problema con lo de Inuyasha gomen!!! Y es que no tengo ni idea de lo que podrá estar causando ese problema. Te gusta el fic?? Espero que si. Ya casi termino con Prejuicios. ¿Sabes? Lo que me encanta de ese fic es que por el e podido conocer a muy buenas amigas por ejemplo a ti. Así que halla salido bien o mal, le tendré mucho cariño a ese fic por todas las personas inigualables que me a permitido conocer. Besos Maia: Konichiwa!!! Como estas??? Hace mucho que no sé de ti aunque cada tanto recibo un mail tuyo con cartas cadena. Espero que me escribas pronto si??? Besos  
  
ASÍ QUE ME DESPIDO CON UN BESO ENORME PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y QUE SIEMPRE LES ESTARE AGARDECIDA POR SU APOYO.  
  
UN BESO ENORME Y MUCHA SUERTE EN SUS VIDAS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	3. Cap 3

Nota: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.  
  
Cap3: El día era tranquilo, aun era muy temprano para que todo mundo despertara pero en aquel tranquilo paisaje había una excepción. Mientras el agua golpeaba los muelles en un leve murmullo unas pequeñas sombras se aproximaban a uno de los pocos barcos varados (estacionados).  
  
Bueno, este es - Saito se encontraba frente al barco y miraba como de él descendía un viejo capitán que miraba a los recién llegados con una sonrisa falsa.  
  
Ohayo señores...señoritas... Watashi wa Shinto Kaedo y seré el encargado de escoltarlos asta su destino sanos y salvos.  
  
Perfecto. Watashi wa Saito Hayme. Ellos son... Kenshin Himura, Aoshi Shinomori, Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Miyohin, Kaoru Kamiya y Misao Makimachi- y mientras este los iba nombrando cada uno inclinaba levemente su cabeza.  
  
¿Makimachi?...mmm... tu debes de ser la hija de Furuma Makimachi ne??  
  
Hai - ante la mención de su padre Misao sintió un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda. Ya hacía mucho que no se hablaba de sus padres, no por que ella no los recordara todos los días demo... nunca hablaba de ellos con nadie.  
  
O ya veo...ese es el motivo de que visiten la isla. Por un momento me extraño mucho su viaje asta allí. ¿Sabe? Su hermano es una gran persona pero muy reservado.  
  
¿Perdón? - todos se quedaron extrañados pero aún más Misao y Aoshi que sabían de sobra que Misao no tenía un hermano.  
  
Hai, su hermano. Se le parece mucho señorita demo... los ojos de el son más oscuros que los suyos.  
  
Debe haber un error. El matrimonio Makimachi solo tubo un hijo y esa es Misao - Aoshi se había adelantado asta quedar frente al capitán mientras que lo amenazaba con la mirada.  
  
Demo... eso es imposible... yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Furuma-san y Sakura- san tenían dos niños con los que venían cada verano. Un niño de unos ocho años y una niña de cuatro años, más o menos.  
  
Eso es imposible!!!! - Aoshi lo había cogido por el cuello de la camisa e iba a levantarlo cuando un susurro lo detuvo... un susurro lleno de dolor.  
  
Eso...eso es cierto Aoshi-sama... Yo tenía un hermano...demo... el murió al igual que mis padres.  
  
Demo... ¿cómo? Eso yo debería saberlo. En aquel incidente solo se encontraron dos cuerpos y...  
  
Se los explicare todo luego...en el barco....se hace tarde.  
  
Y con la cabeza gacha y pasos lentos Misao se hizo paso asta llegar a la cubierta. Todos se la quedaron mirando por un tiempo y luego simplemente la siguieron sin decir nada.  
  
**********  
  
El barco era bastante grade y los camarotes fueron distribuidos de a dos. Uno para Kaoru y Misao. Otro para Sanosuke y Yahiko. Otro para Kenshin y Aoshi y el último para Saito, que no deseaba la compañía de nadie.  
  
Misao ¿estas segura de que te encuentras bien? - La pregunta de Kaoru quedo suspendida en el aire como si hablara consigo misma pues desde que el barco había zarpado Misao no había soltado ni una palabra - Vamos amiga!! Eso paso hace ya muchos años ¿no crees que es mejor olvidar?  
  
Yo... Kaoru yo no puedo... quiero pero no puedo... Desde que ese hombre me hablo de mi hermano no e dejado de pensar si quizás... allá alguna posibilidad de que... bueno, de que... mi hermano... - parecía que las lagrimas fueran a brotar de sus ojos demo su rostro se veía impasible...sombrío, como perdido en otro mundo pero sin rasgos de ningún sentimiento.  
  
Misao... Disculpa que me entrometa demo... ¿cómo murió tu hermano?  
  
Imagino que esa misma pregunta se la deben estar haciendo más de uno así que... será mejor que vallamos a comer y allí les explicare todo.  
  
S...si...Este... Milla, hace frío quizás sea mejor que te abrigues más...  
  
Minutos después Misao y Kaoru aparecieron en el salón comedor portando unos nuevos kimonos. Kaoru llevaba uno de un color violeta muy suabe, con un obi del mismo color pero que hacía un juego de rayas que alternaban entre más claro y más oscuro. Misao llevaba un kimono azul con el dibujo de copos de nieve y un obi celeste al igual que la cinta que ataba su cabello en una cola alta.  
  
Al entrar notaron que todos las estaban esperando. Y Misao pudo notar la mirada de Aoshi fija en ella desde el momento en que entro asta que tomo asiento justo frente a el.  
  
¿Y?  
  
Misao levanto la mirada para observar como Aoshi la observaba fijamente como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Entonces lo escucho *¿Y?* la vos helada del ex Okashira le produjo un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
  
Bueno... creo que les debo a todos una explicación ne?? - Misao intento mostrar una sonrisa pero con ella no convenció a nadie.  
  
Hai Misao-dono. La verdad es que nos gustaría saber sobre su hermano -Kenshin la miraba consoladoramente y le dedico una tierna sonrisa que le indicaba a Misao que podía contar con él.  
  
Hai Kenshin... Les debo eso. Verán yo tenía un hermano cuatro años mayor que yo. Pero un día...  
  
***********Falsh back*************  
  
Japón/Kyoto/1869  
  
Lo siento Milla pero te prometo que nos veremos pronto si??  
  
El niño de tan solo 10 años abrazaba fuertemente a su hermanita mientras que esta no paraba de llorar.  
  
Mira... tengo algo para ti  
  
El chico metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su saco occidental y saco de este una cajita.  
  
Vamos ábrela  
  
Demo...hermano... yo solo quiero que te quedes no me importan los regalos.  
  
Anda!!! Ábrelo... es inevitable que me valla entiendes?? Pero nos volveremos a ver.  
  
Hai...  
  
La pequeña se restregó sus ojos verdes limpiándolos de toda lagrima y luego abrió lentamente la cajita.  
  
Es... es precioso!!!!!  
  
El niño le quito de las manos el collar y se lo coloco en el cuello a su hermana. Era un pequeño dije de plata y en el centro tenía una piedra del color del océano en forma de una lagrima.  
  
¿Te gusta Milla?  
  
Si es kawaii!!!!  
  
Sabes?? Ese collar tiene una historia. Dicen que esa es la lagrima que derramo una sirena cuando perdió a su amado en el mar. Y también se cuenta que el alma de la sirena quedo atrapada en esta piedra esperando el regreso de su amado. Espero que esta sirena te ayude a encontrar a tu amado Misao.  
  
Je je!! De seguro que si tu me lo dices es cierto. Cuídate hermanito ¿si? Y no me olvides.  
  
Misao no baka - le alborota los cabellos con una mano - ¿cómo crees que te podría olvidar? Nosotros estaremos juntos por siempre.  
  
¿Lo prometes?  
  
Lo prometo  
  
Hijo ya es tarde - la vos de su padre se escucho a lo lejos.  
  
Y así el carruaje partió alejándose lentamente por el largo camino.  
  
**********Fin del Flash Back**********  
  
El debía llegar a un instituto de hombres en Inglaterra... para que estuviera seguro demo... el nunca llego. El barco en el que viajaba naufrago y... se le dio por muerto.  
  
Toda la sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Todos se lamentaban por el destino de aquel niño y más por el dolor que Misao había sufrido desde ya tan pequeña. No solo había perdido a sus padres sino que también a su hermano y ahora aparecía alguien asiéndose pasar por el... eso era una crueldad para con la joven.  
  
Misao... yo... lo siento demo... no creo que quien este en la isla sea tu hermano - la voz de Kenshin era dulce e intentaba no herir a Misao.  
  
No te preocupes Kenshin eso lo tengo claro. Es por eso que quiero llegar cuanto antes.  
  
**************  
  
Aquella noche resulto ser muy hermosa. Era fría pero las estrellas cubrían el cielo y el efecto de la luna llena sobre las profundas aguas oceánicas era inigualable. Era tarde y ya todos se acostaban a dormir pero Misao no podía consolar el sueño. Daba una y otra vuelta en la cama solo consiguiendo con ello despertar a Kaoru.  
  
Misao ¿estas bien? - la vos de Kaoru era somnolienta y se mezclaba con varios bostezos.  
  
Si no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir.  
  
Misao se levanto y se cubrió con una yukata larga y abrigada.  
  
¿A dónde vas? - Kaoru la miraba de reojo.  
  
Shhh... vuelve a dormir, solo voy a tomar un poco de aire.  
  
Bien pero ten cuidado.  
  
Hai, no te preocupes.  
  
Misao salio del camarote y comenzó a caminar junto a la barandilla mirando como perdida las aguas. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía frente a ella y solo se dio cuenta una vez hubo chocado con el.  
  
A...Aoshi-sama!!!  
  
¿Eh? Misao...yo...yo lo siento...  
  
Ie, es mi culpa...  
  
Dime... ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?  
  
Pues...no tenía sueño ¿y usted?  
  
Creo que lo mismo... esta haciendo frío.  
  
Hai  
  
¿Quieres tomar algo de te? El salón esta abierto.  
  
Yo...si, si quiero.  
  
Los dos se encaminaron al salón en silencio mientras se miraban de reojo el uno al otro. Misao dejo a Aoshi un momento en el salón mientras preparaba te en la cocina para luego aparecer con dos tasas en las manos.  
  
¿Sabes? Es irónico. Tu siempre me llevas el te al templo y sin embargo nunca en estos dos años hemos tomado el te juntos.  
  
Es...es cierto.  
  
Demo ¿por qué?  
  
Creo...que usted prefiere estar solo ne Aoshi-sama?  
  
Yo...creo... En un principio puede que allá sido así demo... ahora... creo que nos llevamos bien ne?  
  
Yo... - Misao iba a decir algo pero agacho la mirada.  
  
Misao... puedes decirme lo que piensas... yo lo entenderé.  
  
Yo creo que ni usted ni yo nos conocemos - Aoshi aparto bruscamente la mirada de su te y miro a Misao con grandes muestras de estar sorprendido, mientras que ella lo miraba seria pero dulcemente.  
  
Misao...  
  
Ie Aoshi-sama, esa es la verdad. Sabe?? Usted no me conoce a mi puesto que solo me conoció mientras fui una niña pero las personas cambian... en nuestra vida suceden cosas que van transformando nuestro carácter. Mismo... usted también a cambiado mucho, no digo que el cambio sea malo solo digo que es diferente al igual de que mi manera de mirarle también es diferente. El problema Aoshi-sama es que usted no ha cambiado la forma de verme.  
  
Yo...Misao...yo... creo... Creo que tienes toda la razón.  
  
Sabes?? Aún hay una solución para eso - en el serio rostro de Misao apareció una sonrisa burlona mientras que Aoshi la miraba extrañado.  
  
¿Una...una solución?  
  
Misao se ríe por lo bajo y mira a Aoshi a los ojos cosa que a este lo sorprendió aún más.  
  
Watashi wa Misao Makimachi, pero usted puede decirme solamente Misao - y mientras le dice esto con una sonrisa le extiende una mano.  
  
Aoshi tarda en reaccionar pero al entenderlo muestra una de sus semi sonrisas y agarra la mano de Misao suavemente.  
  
Atashi wa Aoshi Shinomori, pero usted dígame solamente Aoshi.  
  
Pues es un placer Aoshi.  
  
El resto de la noche tanto Aoshi como Misao se contaron sus vidas el uno al otro. Misao se sentía en la luna pero de los dos el que se encontraba más feliz era Aoshi, aunque no lo demostraba mucho.  
  
Era increíble como resultaba tan fácil hablar con ella. En unas horas le había contado detalle a detalle su vida. Había podido sentir su abrazo consolador cuando el le contaba sobre la muerte de sus amigos y no le había juzgado por ninguno de los asesinatos que había cometido ni por el trafico de opio y armas junto a Kanryu.  
  
Además para el resulto sorprendente descubrir lo madura que era Misao, cuanto había vivido en aquellos años, cuanto había cambiado. Había encontrado en ella una gran amiga demo... había algo más que empezaba a crecer en su corazón... algo que la diferenciaba a ella de los demás... pero para el joven ex Okashira aquello paso desapercibido por el momento.  
  
Ahora los dos se encontraban caminando en la cubierta viendo como asomaba el sol en el horizonte.  
  
****************  
  
KAORUUUUUU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Kaoru no tubo ni tiempo a reaccionar. De la nada apareció Misao y se tiro sobre su cama comenzando a saltar.  
  
Despierta dormilona que hoy es un gran día!!!  
  
¿Ehh? Oh Kami debe ser una pesadilla.  
  
Oh vamos haragana!!! Que la vida es linda.  
  
Definitivamente algo anda mal aquí o_o  
  
Es que cuando te lo cuente ni me lo crees.  
  
¿Qué cosa Misao?  
  
Misao salto por última vez y se dejo caer para terminar sentada en la cama junto a Kaoru. Se acerco a esta y le susurro en el oído *Aoshi y yo somos amigos*  
  
¿Y eso que tiene de importante?  
  
Pero las ultimas palabras que susurro Misao dejaron a la kendoka como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría * Y e pasado toda la noche con él*  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El grito de Kaoru despertó a todos en el barco que salieron corriendo a ver que ocurría. Un semi desnudo Kenshin apareció en la habitación una vez hubo derribado la puerta.  
  
Kaoru-dono!!!! ¿esta bien? Misao-dono ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Pero las dos muchachas estaban más rojas que un tomate mientras que el pelirrojo no entendía nada. Asta que sintió como alguien lo agarraba por un hombro lo arrastraba fuera del camarote y lo tiraba al suelo.  
  
¿A...Aoshi?  
  
Himura ¬¬ ¿qué estabas pensando exactamente...  
  
¿Oro? - pero al ver la mirada de Aoshi Kenshin comprendió todo y consiguió lo impensable... su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello.  
  
Himura lo que tu hagas con Kamiya es cosa de ustedes demo Misao...  
  
Gomen Aoshi-san no se volverá a repetir...gomen.  
  
******************  
  
No lo puedo creer!!!! ^///^Que guapo esta Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru hentai ¬¬ Mira quien habla. Justamente tú que me acabas de decir que pasaste la noche con Aoshi!!!!!!  
  
Baka hentai!!!!! Solo hablamos eres una mal pensada Kaoru!!!!  
  
¿Solo hablaron?¬¬  
  
Lo juro por Kami-sama. Pero fue la mejor noche de mi vida.  
  
Me alegro mucho por ti Misao. Bueno... hora de levantarse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Konichiwa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Vaya asía una eternidad que no actualiso!!! Como estan todos??? Buenoo espero que bien. Que les parceio el cap??? Pues la verdad es que no hubo un gran avance a esepcion de el pequeño paso en la relacion de Aoshi y Misao. Pero les prometo que en el próximo cap todo avansara mucho más y ya se encontraran en la isla.  
  
Bueno ya saben que todas sus opiniones, ya sean quejas o cualquier cosa pueden escrivirme a: paucollazo@hotmail.com O simplemente dejarme un review.  
  
Bueno quiero agaradeser especialmente a:  
  
Misao-19: arigato por tu apoyo amiga!!!! Tu siempre me dejas un review arigato!!! Déjame decirte que tus fics "Amazonas" y "Aoshi-peluche" son geniales. La verdad es que es difícil elegir demo... mi favorito es "Amazonas" me encanta el tema y todo.  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi: A ti también arigato!!!! Siempre me dejas un review y no te imaginas como me alegra eso. Bueno en cuanto pueda te dejare un mail para hablar más oki?? Espero que te allá gustado este cap, a mi no me convenció mucho pero bueno... así salio. Ja ne!!  
  
Pau: Konichiwa!!!!Mou hace mucho que no se de ti aunque siempre puedo contar con un mail de tu parte arigato!!!! Espero que te valla gustando el fic, ya sabes que aceptó todas las quejas o consejos. Espero un review oki???  
  
Randa: Genial!!! Es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo!!! Espero que te aya gustado el cap. Por ahora e aplazado mucho el misterio del tema central demo... en el próximo cap será puro sus pensó.  
  
Hibari: konichiwa!!! Bueno dime que te pareció??? Es muy importante para mi saber que te parece oki?? Onegai contéstame cuanto antes si?? Voy a ver si hoy o mañana puedo conectarme al menssenger y así podemos chatear un rato oki??? Nos vemos!!!  
  
Bueno y arigato tamnbien a todos los que leen este fic.  
  
Ja ne! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


End file.
